Two Fish Lovers On A Adventure
by Sachiko Saki
Summary: There is a guy named the Bug King, he captured all Fairy Tail members, just Happy and Carla are left. It is a story where they go onto an adventure to rescue there friends. Adventure and a little romance story about Happy and Carla Please read and review!
1. The Bug King!

**Hey! Guys, this is a story written by me and my friend. Hope you like it. Please read and review!**

A bright Monday morning has come in Fairy Hills and Carla had just risen up from her long sleep. As she woke up, she felt something different. "I feel strange like something is not right…" She then noticed Wendy didn't wake her up because usually the young dragon slayer would. She then decided to check her in her room but to her surprise, she was not there. "That is strange… Wendy didn't wake me up and now she is nowhere to be found…" The white cat then puts her small paw in her chin then shook her head, "No…Maybe Wendy is in a hurry and went ahead to the guild. I better get dressed then."  
The white exceed then turned around and went straight to her dressing room. As she opened it, her eyes were searching for something cute to wear. Then she found a cute white uniform with black miniskirt and black pantyhose. "I'm pretty sure Happy would like to see me wear this…haha…can't wait to see his face!"  
Carla really loved teasing the male cat because at some point she liked the blue cat. The only problem is she won't admit it to Happy for she is still too smug and selfish for love. Moments later, the white cat has finished dressing up and looking at herself in the mirror, "Alright, i just look perfect like always! I'm ready to go!" Carla then flew towards the guild.  
As she reached the guild she was surprised to see the guild empty. But then she saw Happy sitting on an empty bench and catching his breath so Carla then approached the alone blue cat, "Happy? Why are you alone? Where are the others?"  
"Oh Carla you're here! And… you look beautiful today!" Happy said as he lifted his head to face the mage then gave a smile  
"I know… he cat, I'm always beautiful. But you didn't answer my question… Where are the others and Wendy?" Carla said as she gave a snob look and crossed her arms around her chest.  
"I don't know… I searched everywhere and all I found is this letter in a table…"Happy then stared at the letter and soon started to cry. Carla felt annoyed but then she extended her hand to get the letter. Happy then handed the letter and looked at the white cat crying, "Tsk… stop crying he cat it doesn't look good on you…Let me read the letter"  
As she opened the letter, some nasty looking bugs dropped out if it. She didn't mind it and read the letter.  
"I am the Bug King and I shall destroy you all! No one can escape from me!" Carla read aloud then continued, "Signed by the Bug king… and actually gave a map…Interesting!" She said as she turned the letter and saw a small map.  
"The bug king? Who is that? I'm sure he is not like every bug we can just step on, Eww i just hate bugs _" Happy said as he rubbed the back of his head. Then he continued, "Carla? Aren't you afraid of the bugs? Shall I protect you from it or-"Carla then giggled as she saw Happy watch one maggot struggle on the ground. Happy then looked back at her. Carla didn't answer; she just slowly walked to that maggot...

Hope you like it! Do review!


	2. Sabertooth's Exceeds

**Gomen ne~ for the late update! MrAyeSir and lucyglitter11 thank you very much for your review!**

"Bug King, huh?" thought Charla. She looked. The guild was completed deserted. "Empty Fairy Tail doesn't suit at all" thought Carla.

She looked at Happy who seemed like depressed. She looked at the hand writing carefully. It seemed familiar.

"Happy, don't you think this hand writing looks familiar?" asked Charla showing him the letter.

"Well, it does…" replied Happy.

"If you observe carefully, it seems to be written by two people" replied Charla as she looked at the letter carefully.

"Is it a prank by someone?" asked Happy curiously.

"Maybe…" replied Charla, "Let's investigate. Check all the rooms and meet me later over here" said Charla as she opened her wings and surveyed every corner of the guild.

After ten minutes of searching they arrived at the bar table.

"Did you find anything?" asked Charla.

"Yeah…Look!" said Happy as he handed over a paper.

"Hmm" replied Charla as she went through the content.

_It's no use looking for them in the guild. Just follow the map and save your friends. Oh I forgot to tell you. You'll have only a week time limit or else your friends will be killed. Muhahahaha_

_- signed Bug king._

'Natsu killed by a bug? Interesting!' thought Charla as her sweat dropped thinking of the sight, 'How possibly did he capture Fairy Tail mages. Did he lure them? He would have tempted Erza by offering her strawberry shortcake and Lucy by offering her some rare gate keys….' Charla thought of all types of possibility. She didn't notice Happy looking at her. Happy thought for a while and snapped his fingers which caught Charla's attention.

"Why don't you use your power to see where they are?" said Happy with a grin.

"Did you forget my power is not voluntary?" asked Charla with a annoyed look.

"Aye" replied Happy sadly.

"Let's just follow the map" replied Charla as she picked up the map.

"Hmm West forest? It's close to Cait shelter! Let's go Happy!" replied Charla. A hint of sadness can be heard in her voice.

'She might be thinking of her former guild' thought Happy as he replied "Aye Sir!"

"Are we going to fly till there or take a train?" asked Happy as he approached Charla who was out of the guild by now.

"Probably…the train. We cannot waste our energy. I have some money with me, enough for the two of us for the train ticket" exclaimed Charla.

When they arrived at the station, they got tickets for themselves. They got the train to Clover town and then walk to the forest. When they seated they heard familiar noises coming from the opposite seat. They turned towards and were surprised to see the Sabertooth's exceeds-Lector and Frosh.

"Do you think Rogue-kun will be alright?" asked the green exceed, Frosch to Lector, concerned about his partner.

"He will be alright. After all the Great Sting Eucliffe will be with him" replied Lector proud of his partner.

"Fro thinks so!" replied Frosch with a smile. He turned his head towards Happy and Charla, who were staring at them for a while.

"Happy-kun, Charla-san, what are you'll doing here?" asked Frosch noticing them.

"Natsu and others were kidnapped. We are searching for them" replied Happy, receiving a glare from Charla he shivered.

"You too?" asked Lector surprised.

"Are tigers kidnapped as well?" asked Charla sarcastically.

"Sting is not weak like you fairies!" exclaimed Lector.

"Natsu defeated him in Grand Magic Games!" replied Happy proudly grinning.

Lector and Happy were glaring at each other. Charla asked Frosch about the details ignoring the Lector and Happy. After listening to Frosch, Charla concluded their enemy is one-The Bug King. Since they were heading to the same place, they decided to work together. What bothered Charla was the letter Frosch gave her. The content of the letter was the same but what differed was the hand writing. And another one was why Lily, who was an exceed, not present with them. She let out a sigh and stared out of the window till the end of their journey.

**How was it? Nice or Bad? Please review and tell me if any improvement needed in this chapter. Sorry for the late update. I'll try my best to post the next chapter a little early. Till then…Ja ne~**


	3. Frosch Missing!

**Hi ya! Hope you would like this chapter ^_^! Thank you ****lucyglitter11**** for your review, ****Hydro-Exceed**** for pointing out my mistake and ****torinoo8**** for your review! Gomen ne for the late update. My laptop was having flickering prob but now it is fixed. Here a new chap!**

The four exceeds stepped out of the train and looked around. There were people, who didn't seem like mage, walking around. They walked out of the train station. They wondered if it was right to be fighting some bug.

"What to do you think of that Bug King-sama?" asked Frosch tilting his head.

"I think he's a guy cosplaying as a bug" replied Happy smirking.

"Don't let his thought ruin us" replied Charla as she continued walking.

"Well West Forest is quite wide. From where should we start searching?" asked Lector.

"Well how about we split up search for some clue?" asked Charla.

"Good point. But are we strong enough to fight that Bug King?" asked Frosch.

"Don't know. I hope we can make it!" replied Charla, she thought for a while and said, "Let's just stay together."

"I'll protect you, Charla~" replied Happy happily.

"First protect yourself, stupid cat" Said Charla with a slight annoyed tone.

"H-hai" said Happy nearly crying.

On their way,

"Eh? That's not fair. Why is Hibiki-kun not there?" replied a girl, almost crying comically.

"Don't worry it's not like we won't see him forever. Let's come tomorrow to visit him, ne?" replied the other girl. The one who was nodded and said, "Can't believe the whole guild is not present." The both girls went their continuing their conversation. _I cannot believe this_ thought Charla _how come three powerful magic guilds are not present. What is some crisis occurred and these mages are missing. Don't tell me-_

"Can this be Bug King-sama's work? Fro is scared. Charla realized that Frosch was thinking just like her. She sighed, at least there is someone who she can rely on. Those two are always bickering about their Partners being _strong. _

"Let's just head towards the forest." replied Charla taking the lead. Charla remembered that to reach Blue Pegasus, they have to cross the mountains. Charla sighed again.

~.~.~

As they reached the forest, they began searching for clues. Charla was leading the group. Behind her was Happy, Lector and Frosch. They continued to walk for awhile but found nothing.

"Ne, are we going the right way?" asked Lector.

"Who knows!" replied Charla not turning around. Lector got pretty annoyed at her reply.

"It's not like we're tagging with you because we're helpless, right Fro?" asked Lector, expecting 'Fro thinks so too' reply. Seconds passed but no reply.

"Fro?" Lector turned around and met only the trees and shrubs.

"What's wrong Lector?" asked Happy as he saw Lector panic.

"Fro...Is m-missing"

**I'm really sorry if it's short. Sorry for any spelling mistakes/errors. If any, Please point it out to me, so that i can correct it. Hope you'll liked it. Please leave a review and let me know what you think of this chap ^_^! Next chapter will be the last(i guess :p). I'll try my BEST to update it soon. **

**Until next time, Ja ne~**


	4. NOT AN UPDATE, JUST A NOTICE

HI GUYS! I'VE JUST FOUND OUT, THAT THERE MANY STORIES WITH HAPPY AND CHARLA FIGHTING THE BUG KING AND ALL OF THEM HAVE RECEIVED THEIR STORIES FROM A GIRL/BOY CALLED _**Lilitaum.**_

LET ME LET. THE FIRST CHAPTER IS BY HER AND REST IS MINE. I'VE NOT COPIED ANYONE'S IDEA OR STORY. AND DO THE STORIES FROM DIFFERENT WRITERS. IT'S NICE TO FIND OUT THE DIFFERENT WAYS TO CHANGE ONE STORY INTO SOMETHING ELSE.

I'LL TRY TO UPDATE SOON. AND I'VE JUST STARTED A FUN POLL ON MY PAGE. 'WHO'S UR FAV CHARACTER?'

DO VOTE! AND GRAY IS CURRENTLY LEADING3

UNTIL NEXT TIME, JA NE!


End file.
